


Modern Day Mandalorian

by Militia



Series: Star Wars Fics [15]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, modern!AU, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Summary: A series of one-shots that will be slowly added to over time. Out of order.
Relationships: F/F/M - Relationship, F/M - Relationship, M/M - Relationship
Series: Star Wars Fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867885
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Paz, wasn’t sure what to make of Din’s new roommate. Mostly for the fact his adopted brother was positively smitten, and trying to hide it. Key word being, trying.  
Oh this was going to be fun.

Cara caught him with a sharp elbow to his side, sending him crumpled to the kitchen counter, struggling to catch his breath. In the middle of his coughing fit, Din returned to the kitchen with his textbook. The one Paz had claimed he needed to borrow.

The book promptly landed on the ground with a dull smack when he came to a shocked standstill in the doorway.  
Mouth opening and closing, eyes wide, Din stared at the bare back of his roommate who was currently kneeling on the counter across from him, reaching up into a high cupboard, trying to find a snack for Cara.

Oh yes, Paz smirked at Din’s drooling, this would definitely be fun. Mostly because he was actually drooling. There was a little bit, coming out of the corner of his mouth. It might be because he had a pen stuck in beside it, but Paz still slowly reached for his phone, only to hear Cara clicking a photo of it beside him.

He smirked down at her and when he glanced up at his brother, he was met with a sharp glare. He only grinned wider, showing teeth.

“Uh, I don’t think we have any chips, sorry Cara,” Corin’s muffled voice echoed out from inside the cupboard, as he finally extracted himself and climbed down. Putting his abs and well toned torso on display.  
Paz bit back another mad grin when he saw Din gulp, and look away with darkened skin.

Oh this was so going in the group chat.  
“That’s all good, we probably need to get going anyway.”  
Cara checked him with her shoulder as she stepped forward.

“Uh- right! Yeah! We need to be getting back to out uh- study group!”

With a shrug, Corin just let loose an easy smile.  
“Well, nice meeting you two,” he reached a hand out to shake their hands as they walked past.  
“You too-“  
“Bye!”

Din quickly herded them out the apartment as quickly as he could. He shoved into Paz when he wagged his eyebrows at him, slamming the door behind them.

Paz looked down at Cara, sharing a grin.  
“Well-“  
“So-“

They laughed.  
Oh yes, this would be a whole lot of fun. Now to just tell the group’s mother that Din had a crush. After all, no ones was the better meddler than the armorer.


	2. Chapter 2

“ “Stop!” He called out, and I turned around, hands raised.  
“why?”  
“You’re under arrest,” he answered, “For robbery.”  
“But what did I steal,” I said, confused.  
He lowered his gun, and in a tear stricken voice, knelt down.  
“My heart.” “  
Corin paused for dramatic effect.

“And now, we’re married.”

Aaaws were heard around the room. Corin grinned wildly, laughing when he heard Paz and Raga start to whoop and cheer, and taking a large swig of his beer. Then a voice cleared at the doorway.

“If you could not drag my dignity through the dirt,” Din said, voice as dry as a desert, leaned against the side of the doorframe, “That would be great.”

With a wide smile, Corin got up to greet him as he entered the room completely.

“And, for the record!” Din raised his voice to the room, “He was Actually stealing something-“  
“Ner’karta!”  
Corin grinned in the same direction Din glared in, Paz’s voice breaking through Din’s story with a loud, drunken slur.

“No,” he grit out, everything about him asking if Paz wanted a punch to the head, well aware he was messing with him, but still annoyed.  
“He was stealing my cat.”

Corin came up, slinging himself across Din’s shoulders with a giggle.  
“You still maaarrriiiiied meeeeee.”  
He felt strong arms straighten him as the room decided to spin inconsiderately away from him.

“He huffed out a laugh into Din’s chest, nuzzling him happily, and only distantly aware of the chorus of goodbyes following them out of the room.

“Let’s get you home.”  
He smiled into the warmth beneath his face, hearing the amusement in Din’s voice. He nodded against him.

“Home.”


	3. Chapter 3

Corin smirked, grinning at Paz from the corner he was stood in, bathed in shadows and arms held in front of him to block the lights on his vest.  
“Come out, come out,” Paz sung out threateningly.  
“You’re not gonna win, pretty boy.”

He kneeled down, and opened his mouth, singing gently.  
“So no one told you life was gonna be this way-“  
Paz, whirled around in a flurry of curses as he clapped his hands together, wanting to shoot Corin but unwilling to face Raga’s wrath at ignoring the rules of her bet.  
clapclapclapclap.  
Corin shot him in the chest.  
“Oh COME ON!”  
He ran off with a maniacal laugh as Paz continued to curse up a storm behind him. He darted around walls and corners to lose him, shooting red lights on the walls and ceilings as he went. Snickering quietly under his breath, he slowed down a bit, aiming his gun and glancing around corners before turning, cautious of what lay ahead.

Then he felt a weight shove him form the side, a shot, and the lights on his vest went out as Din pushed him up against the wall with a laugh.

Huffing quietly, a lazy grin on his face, Corin leaned down and caught his partner in a kiss.  
15 seconds later, he shot him with the gun he had kept aimed at Din’s stomach, pushing him away with another high pitched giggle, and darting away. No one was going to stop him from getting the top score. Again.  
He vaguely heard footsteps behind him, so when he rounded a corner, he jumped, aiming his gun over the top of the wall, and hearing Din’s vest once again die down when the shot aimed true.  
Then, whirling around, he dropped to a knee to shoot Paz who had attempted to sneak up on him.  
Overhead, the speakers blared their warning. The game would end in twenty seconds.

Diving back around the corner, Corin shot at Din again, and in the same turn, shot at Paz, who’s vest had only just lit up again.  
Then the full overhead lights came back on.

Laughing at Paz’s glaring and Din’s pouting, the trio left the floor.

Corin was entertained by Paz’s temper tantrum when they got their results back, and Corin was once again in the lead. For the fourth time in a row. As they left, he promised vengeance, threatening that next time, he’d bring Cara and Raga with him to even the playing field.

Corin looked forward to it.


	4. Chapter 4

Paz walked into the gym, scanning for his target while Raga creeped behind him with her phone out. He narrowed his eyes as he swept his vision over all the machines and areas he could see. Until they landed on the treadmills.

  
With a sharp grin, he waved Raga forward, and together they moved further into the room.  
No earphones, only doing a light jog. Sweaty so either, long warmup or was at the end of his workout. Paz wasn’t sure how much time he’d have. He turned to face the phone behind him with a grin.

  
“Disney Pranks, with friends!”  
Then he darted forward, startling Corin when he appeared from behind him, to reach forward and turn up the speed on the machine.

  
“No, wait! Man! No! Paz!”  
“I CAN GO THE DISTANCE!!!”

  
Laughing, stumbling along, Corin struggled to keep up to the increasing speed of the treadmill as Paz belted out song lyrics right beside him. Trying and failing to slap Paz’s hands away from the controls, almost falling several times before giving up and jumping onto the side of the machine, panting and wheezing while flipping Paz the bird.  
Paz shook his head.  
“You didn’t go the distance.”

  
With Corin still sputtering out curses amidst his laughing and heavy breathing, Paz darted away before he could recover and try flip him over his shoulder. He’d definitely suffer the consequences of this someday.


End file.
